Fantastic
by LonelySugartits
Summary: "You were fantastic, Maur." Jane smirked mischievously and Maura laughed, her hands buried in her lover's dark curls. "And wanna know somethin? So was I!" Her grin huge and her laugh cheerful. Maura never saw her like this and felt her heart warmer at the thought that she was the reason behind Jane's attitude. "Ah, woman! I think I have to thank Doctor Who for tonight."


**Hi there! No, i didn't forget about "Hold me till I die", it's just that this plot came up in my mind and I had to share it with you as soon as possible!**

 **I hope you'll like it, review it you want: it makes me happy to know what you think about the story!**

 **Any fans of Doctor Who around here?**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

They had a tradition: every Christmas Eve Jane and Maura would retire in Maura's bedroom and have a Doctor Who Chrismas Special marathon. Dr. Isles' idea, of course. Detective Rizzoli didn't mind. Tonight was no exception.

The Rizzolis' gathered at Maura's house in Beacon Hill - minus Frank Sr. - where they had an Italian Christmas Eve dinner with the company of Constance and Arthur Isles, Vince Korsak, Nina Holiday and Barry Frost's mother with her wife and their son. It couldn't have been more perfect and sweet than this. They felt like a big family and Maura knew that it was only Jane's merit. If she hadn't met her, she wouldn't have had such a Christmas. Not this years, not ever. She would have spent it all alone - with Bass - or maybe traveling with her mother.

The atmosphere at dinner was a surprise and a delight. Everyone around the dinner table was so happy that left Maura overwhelmed. Jane's presence by her side all night was also a reason for how she was feeling. Constance even made some comments on how much her daughter seemed relaxed and happy. Maura didn't know how to interprete her mother's words because of the bittersweet tone that reached her ears and she casted a glance towards Angela asking for help. But the Rizzoli matriarch shook her head and offered a little smile. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed to offer some comfort. Maura's relationship with her mother wasn't simple, even though they were improving their bond and kept more in touch than they did in the past. She was trying with her father too, but it still was awkward and hard. Jane sensed it and never left Maura to deal alone with this stuff. But aside for this, everything went well and Barry's mother helped Maura to clear her mind about something: her feelings towards Jane. Little she knew that the same happened to Jane and both of them felt like it was Barry's gift to them.

Thanks to their private talk with Camille and Robin, a sense of intimacy wrapped Jane and Maura since they took place on Maura's bedroom for their Christmas Eve routine. Maura was sitting under the cover, back against the headboard and hand absently stroking Jane's calf who was laying on her stomach facing the tv and with her feet on "her" pillow next to Maura. They changed their clothes opting for something more comfortable: Maura in her golden silk pajamas that Jane couldn't help comment it with something sarcastic such as:

"Very Christmas-y! You look like a gift ready to be unwrapped." After have realized what _the fuck_ she said to her bestfriend, she stormed out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Her face had never been so red in her entire life. Maura was just speechless. Pleased, yes. Aroused, hell yes, but also at a loss of words. Feeling magnanimous and knowing how much Jane was embarrassed, once her friend returned - mortified - to her bedroom, Maura didn't say anything about Jane's comment and smiled at her friend. Yeah, well, that smile was a little predatory, but she couldn't help it.

The silence with which they were enjoying their evening was a pleasant one. Well, that was what Jane thought. She was so wrapped in the vision of the "The Runaway Bride" episode of Doctor Who that she didn't notice the first sniff. She noticed the second one and she arched an eyebrow but didn't look away from the television. She couldn't ignore the third one, though.

 _Donna: Am I ever going to see you again?_

 _The Doctor: If I'm lucky._

 _Donna: Just promise me one thing: Find someone._

 _The Doctor: I don't need anyone._

 _Donna: Yes you do. Because sometimes... I think you need someone to stop you._

Yup, Maura was crying.

"Maur?" A worried Jane crawled towards Maura and sat beside her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Maura quickly wiped her tears and avoided Jane's worried eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." The brunette nudged Maura's shoulder with a soft, but nervous, smile. Maura shrugged her shoulders trying to hide her true feelings.

"It's just… he's so lonely, Jane. And so am I. He keeps saying that he doesn't need anyone, but it's not true and… I keep saying this to myself and sometimes I believe it. I feel so lonely, just like him." She shook her head and rubbed her face, groaning. "I'm so stupid."

Jane felt a pang of pain in her heart for Maura. And for herself too because she felt the same as her friend.

"Don't cry." Jane whispered and without hesitation ran her fingers through Maura's honey blond hair. Her locks were so soft that made Jane's heart melt. "And you're not alone, Maura. Didn't you see it tonight at dinner?"

But Maura just shook her head, "It's not what I mean…"

Jane knew so well what Maura was meaning, but she was afraid to read too much in her friend's words. She chew on her bottom lip contemplating what to do or say. "I know." Jane took a deep breath and half-closed her eyes, Robin's words were floating on her mind and she fought the fear to grasp and act on them. "Can't you see it, Maur? Think back at dinner tonight… Maura, you belong to me." _No, wait, it came out wrong._ Maura raised a perfect honey blond eyebrow waiting for Jane to elaborate. "I mean, you belong with me, Maur." Jane took Maura's hands in hers and laced their fingers together. She gave Maura a nervous smile and shrugged her shoulders underling her nervousness in doing so. "You're my soulmate, I'm tired of denying it. Everything alway takes me back to you. Always, Maur." She squeezed the honey blond's hands and with a fluid movement, Jane straddled Maura's legs and sat on her lap. Wide hazel eyes were looking at Jane in shock, fear and - Jane would say - love and understanding.

"I…" Maura rolled her eyes at her inability to speak. The lump in her throat even made difficult to breath or swallow. But when she saw Jane looking at her in concern, she put Jane's hands on her hips. The silk of her pajamas top did nothing to contrast the heat coming from her friend's hands. Her heart was pounding so fast that almost hurt. "God…" Maura chuckled and shook her head to clear her mind. Too much feeling and too little time to elaborate them. _Listen to your guts_ , she almost chuckled again at the idea of Jane being even in her head, in every aspect of her life. "When I wrapped your gift, I also wrote a card for you. At the time, I didn't know if I was ready to give it to you, but I wrote it anyway. Maybe to help myself find the courage to tell you what I was feeling for you." With a shy smile, Maura reached on her bedside table and took the card she was talking about and handed it to Jane. "Read it, please."

Jane took the card out of her envelop and licked her lips, almost afraid to read it.

" _Meeting you was fate._

 _Becoming your friend was a choice._

 _Falling in love with you was beyond my control."_

"I still don't know if I was going to tell you. Be with you everyday, talk to you, was enough for me. And I always pushed aside the thought that you someday could meet someone and I will lose you. I never had the courage to face this or my feelings for you because you make me happy everyday, but sometimes… Like tonight, I crave for more and it scares me so much because I didn't know how you feel about me. Sometimes I get the feeling that you feel the same, but you know that I don't guess."

Of course. And Jane always gave her mixed feelings. She read the card again and felt Maura hand on hers. She didn't notice that she was trembling. "And now you know, Maur?" The brunette asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I think that you made it pretty clear, but if I'm wrong, please, don't run away from me. I can't lose you, Jane." The honey blond swallowed, her eyes shining with unleashed tears. Jane cupped her cheeks and her thumbs were gently stroking Maura's cheekbones, just under her hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to run away. I'm the one sitting on your lap." Jane's nervous smirk comforted Maura. They both were nervous but also on the same page.

"Can I kiss you, Maur?" Jane whispered and Maura smiled, her hands on Jane's hips, her hearts beating even faster than before.

"Yes, you may." Her reply was swallowed by Jane's lips locking with hers and Maura's world exploded like fireworks on the 4th of July, like a cacophony of sounds and colors. And Jane? Well, Jane thought she have found the most precious treasure.


End file.
